sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:A Meeting at Roark's House
A cold, dark blue lightning flashes in the young woman's eyes. Thick, light brown hair is pulled up in a silver clip, revealing a pretty face, void of all emotion. Her features are delicate and defined, hinting at a young age somewhere in the twenties. Silently her gaze continues past you, her face showing no recognition as her eyes pass yours. Draped over her lean shoulders is a loose fitting white shirt which tucks into a pair of richly black pants that hug her tightly. Her soft, black leather boots reach a point just below her knee, accentuating her slim, muscular calves. The dark blue belt snaking through the rings of her pants draws the blue from her cold eyes. Strapped to her upper thigh is a holster containing her modified blaster; a slender model, sleek and black. From a dark cord around her neck, a silver amulet drapes down her chest. Simone presses the buzzer on the door and stands, waiting for a response. The intercom on Roark's door says tersely, "Yes?" >>A woman's voice responds, "It's VicePrex Drake.."" The intercom from Roark's house says: "Ah. Come on in then." You step through a set of white doors and into a living room area. Roark's Living Room - Capital City The room is light and airy, with a vaulted ceiling topped with windows; light spills from them, tumbling down smooth white walls to the light brown carpet below. Furniture is sparse, and scattered about in a balanced arrangement. A table is off to one side, with four chairs, and a long sofa is opposite it, cushions deep enough to take hold and drag you into a nap. A panel is set into one wall, featuring a screen and data terminal. A set of narrow stairs without a railing climbs up one wall to a loft room above. There's a small kitchen off to one side. Contents: Roark Obvious exits: Roark is off to the side a bit, pacing and looking irritated. You just got checked, girl. (By Roark.) Simone_Drake steps through the door slowly, taking a moment to look around. She turns her attention towards you and watches you pace a moment quietly. A young face, the impression gained from the roundness of his countenance and the small smile that seems to lurk ever in the corners of his mouth. He is tall and comfortably muscular, offsetting his youthfulness, with short dark brown hair and poison green eyes. His manner is neat, tidy, and bureaucractic. He's dressed casually, in black slacks and soft shoes, and a deep green long sleeve shirt with a banded collar. The top two buttons are undone. Most of the left side of his face is a deep purple bruise. Roark glances at you as you come in, and nods almost to himself. "Hell of a day, Miss Drake." Simone_Drake eyes the side of your face warily, "Seems that way.. " She lets her voice trail off rather than ask the question her eyes hold. Roark halts his pacing, indicates a chair at the table with a sharp stabbing motion, and says, "I'dve called a meeting about this, but wanted to hear your thoughts on it. I'm not feeling too practical at the moment." Simone_Drake nods and makes her way over to the table, taking a seat in the near chair. She keeps her gaze on you, nodding slightly to your words and remaining silent, waiting for you to continue. Roark paces a bit more, saying carefully, "An incident led to the attack by that ship last night. I'm working on how to proceed..." He frowns and glances at you, then walks over to take a seat opposite. "To sum up, I visited the New Republic people in orbit." Simone_Drake watches quietly as you speak, raising an eyebrow at the mention of the New Republic. She eyes the bruise and says nothing for a short moment, returning her look straight forwards and asking, "How did things go?" Roark shrugs a shoulder. "They're irrational. I attempted to see what they expected, and therefore their intentions here, but the discussion quickly degenerated into threats. A Wookie then half-throttled one of my guards and struck me. Their commander tried to detain me, but I talked her out of it and left. I think it was then that the ship attacked us." Simone_Drake half frowns, half scowls and sits back deeper in the chair, folding her arms across her chest while she listens. She states in a frustrated tone, "Was it the same Wookiee that almost killed Mr. Dillon a few months back? And what were this commander's grounds for attempting your detainment?" Roark interlaces his fingers and rests his hand son the table surface before him, saying, "I believe it was, yes. The ship he left in matches the visual from the fiight last night. As for the detaining, I suspect the possibility of holding me as a hostage crossed her mind." Simone_Drake lets the scowl overpower the frown playing on her lips, "So the Wookiee's responsible for the loss of those six starfighters as well as the countless amount of damage he's caused in previous visits." She mutters more to herself than anyone else, "Wonderful. Just wonderful." Roark squints across the table. "I want the creature arrested." His tone is edged with anger. Simone_Drake nods once sharply in agreement, stating coldly, "As do I." Roark asks, "What was the final outcome of last night? Was he tracked or hit?" Simone_Drake continues to scowl, stating in a frustrated tone, "The fighters never got a good shot off on him, and he did some jump maneuver, spacing our of the system to lead our fighters astray, returning when they had scattered in a search pattern to enter the atmosphere." She takes a breath, then continuing, "The ship was tracked to a small open area outside of the main city, apparently abandoned." Roark nods. "I want it moved and secured. He won't get off this planet through it, which gives us some control over where he goes." Simone_Drake nods, "Certainly. When Port Security was alerted of it's presence on the planet, they dispatched Espo squads all over the area, but so far none have turned the creature up." Roark frowns, but nods. "Well, we'll take the ship and continue the search. Download visuals, I guess. The other issue is the New Republic's presence. I wish them gone, but it's a tricky matter. Explaining to the Empire why I was talking to them will be interesting." Simone_Drake nods slowly, thinking. She raises an eyebrow after a second, asking, "If the New Republic were lead to believe their beloved prisoner had been moved to another location.. one far removed from this system.. Imperial space, perhaps.. anywhere would do.. would they follow or leave? If they left believing it was their idea to do so.. " She shrugs slightly. Roark considers, then nods. "That's a good idea. I think, given what I saw and heard, that they would leave. But where else? This General Inoga's threat was to disrupt our businesses with war. I don't feel comfortable with letting Solo be moved out of our Sector." Simone_Drake nods slowly, "He wouldn't really have to go far.. or even leave, if it were handled properly. Perhaps the Stars End facility.. somewhere without a lot of traffic. Send out a decoy ship off in another direction, far away. To GDIStar or some such place. Let them think he's being taken there.. and bring him somewhere else." Simone_Drake shrugs, "With the right personnel on this, he wouldn't even have to leave Etti IV." Roark hmmms. "If it could be worked, then that would be fine." He smiles slightly, but winces at the movement. "I'll trust you with that arrangement, as I'm sure Mr. Dillon would." Simone_Drake nods, "I've got some people in mind already who could pull this off. Now, in consideration to where the prisoner will actually remain.. should an attempt be made to keep him here on planet in a concealed manner, or would it be best that he be moved to the facility on Mytus VII where he could remain under heavy protection? I am a touch concerned that these irrational New Republic persons will not be pleased if they discover they've been had, and may return to Etti IV in a much worse mood than they're in now." Roark shakes his head. "I don't think they would be so foolish. But they think they have reason to now, with Solo here." Simone_Drake nods, "With that being the case, perhaps Star's End would be a better place to hold him. If, for any reason, they were to happen to locate him there, at least they wouldn't be disrupting our business with their tantrums." Roark says, "Good idea, let's do it." He settles back. "I was considering something, about you and some much needed positions." Simone_Drake sits back in her chair and arches a slender brow, listening. Roark continues after watching you a moment: "I've noticed for a while that the position of Prex has been waiting for an appointment. I've also noticed that you've been extremely helpful to Mr. Dillon and the Authority, above and beyond your duties as VicePrex of Research. I was wondering how you'd feel about taking the position of Prex." Simone_Drake sits a little deeper in the chair, quietly contemplating your words. After a moment, she nods once slowly, straightening slightly in her chair, "A very interesting offer." She nods again, "An interesting offer indeed. I believe I could be of much more use in a position such as that." Roark smiles faintly, quietly watching you. Simone_Drake mentions after a moment, "If it is being offered, I would certainly accept it and the responsibilities that lie within." Roark smiles and nods. "It is. I wanted to discuss it before putting the papers through. I'd be glad to have you." Simone_Drake offers a smile and looks quite pleased, a different expression from her usual one of strict busniess. Roark grins, mostly on the right side of his face. "I'm glad of the help, too. Good help. Especially with this..." He gestures idly. "Mess." Simone_Drake nods slightly at the reference to the current situation, a little of the 'business side' creeping onto her face, "Yes, this has all been quite an ordeal so far. I wish we could just take care of what we need to so we can move on.. and get all these people and ships out of our space. Their mere presence in the sector has put a crimp in our profit margin, and the longer they stay.. " She lets her voice trail off. Roark frowns and nods. "I'd like to get it out of here as well." He considers. "What would be better, you think? Handing Solo to the Empire now and getting it out of here or going through with legal procedure? The risks are climbing daily." Simone_Drake sits back and ponders. "How soon can we hold this trial of Solo?" Roark shrugs. "Fairly quickly. Given the attention, we could hold it away from Etti. Kalla, or Bonadan, perhaps. Might be able to put it together so we don't have to move him to Star's End." Simone_Drake nods slowly, "I'd rather not Kalla, if I were to choose between those two.. a bunch of crazy religious fanatics reside over there, people I try to avoid after a little incident that occurred on Caspar." Roark nods. "Bonadan's mostly industrial. If it's quick, we could do it there." There is a entry signal from the door. Roark glances to the door and rises, eyes flicking to the couch of all places, then to the oor. "Could be Lt. Colonel Russel." Simone_Drake nods slowly, glancing to the door and remaining silent. Roark makes his way to the door, and presses a switch there, saying into the intercom pickup "Yes?" Simone_Drake remains seated at the table, listening quietly, her attention on the door and intercom. Roark mutters, "The whole incident has me paranoid..." Simone_Drake nods, "I can imagine so." The intercom says: "Lieutenant Colonel Russel of the Imperial Ground Forces is here to meet with you, Executive Officer." Roark relaxes and says in return, "Come in." He punches a sequence and moves away from the door. Simone_Drake watches the door from her seat. Russel comes in from the street. Russel has arrived. Roark is standing a little ways from the door, and inclines his head as Russel comes in. "Glad you could make it, Lt. Colonel." Russel looks about the room for a moment, then kicks his heels together to knock off any dirt. "Good day, Executive Officer." His gaze shifts to Simone Drake, "Madam." You just got checked, girl. (By Russel.) Simone_Drake sits in a chair at the table, her gaze to the door. She nods to Russel as he greets her. Before you stands a male wearing the black dress uniform of an Imperial Stormtrooper. The collarless black jacket is pinned with the insignia of a Assasin. He has Black hair, Brown eyes, and square, powerful features. The Assasin's movements convey rigid military elegence, stemming from a long history in the Empire. The insignia on his neck conveys the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. At his waist, a small holster contains a modified blaster pistol. Carrying: ST_Gear(503) Russel's gaze remains with Roark, a moment. "Is that related to the little firefight, yesterday evening?" Roark motions to Simone. "This is Miss Drake, Prex of the Authority. Won't you have a seat?" He pauses at Russel's question, and shakes his head. "Before, but I'll explain." Russel nods his head sharply, and moves towards a couch. He smlies stiffly at Simone, "Prex." before he seats himself. Roark waits, and takes a seat in a deep chair, nodding to Simone before saying, "I take it you are assessed of the events of last evening. The reports might not say who caused the incident though." Russel responds cooly, his voice calm, "I had actually witnessed the event myself. It was a hard thing to miss, afterall. I didn't recognize the ships, however, nor did any of my staff." Roark perks an eyebrow, and nods. "The ship belonged to General Solo's friend, a Wookie." Russel frowns slightly, but does not speak. Simone_Drake remains quiet, sitting back in her chair and listening to the conversation. Roark continues, lacing his fingers together, "He was the pilot in that little event. Before then, the ship was docked on a Capital vessel some ways away from Etti IV. I was there at a meeting to determine just what the New Republic thought they expected to gain here." He pauses again, watching the man. Russel is quick to respond now, though his voice remains monotonous, "The new republic is still in the system, then." His left hand moves to his right elbow, and his arms cross, "What exactly do they hope to gain?" Roark frowns, his disgust apparent as he says, "Apparently, they hope to gain Solo. It was quite an irrational conversation, and only confirmed my impression of their fanaticism. I was threatened and then struck, and that was enough to tell me further action was needed." Russel nods his head slowly, again remaining quiet. Simone_Drake remains silent as well during this exchange, watching the two men with a quiet gaze. Roark glances to Simone as he says, "We've taken the Wookie's ship and have begun a search. He won't get off this planet. But I leave it up to the Empire as far as what to do with the Republic ships about the planet." Russel nods his head sharply, "I will inform Admiral Canis immediately. This situation has become too volatile, and must therefore be cleaned out. What of the wookiee? Is he being detained in an extremely secure fashion?" Simone_Drake flinches ever so slightly as he comments about the Wookiee's detainment. Roark shakes his head. "We have his ship, but not him. Be assured we will find him soon enough. As for ships, I know of the larger one, and can tell you they have many ships in their hold." Russel cannot restrain the imminent frown. His voice becomes slow, cool - angry, "You mean to tell me, that a hairy beast of that size has escaped the eye of your men? As for his ship, I would request that the sublight engines be sabotaged to such an extent that they will never function again. Atmospheric thrusters may remain, but the sublight must be annhialiated." He tenses visibly. Roark nods once, slowly, and his voice is quiet. "I will have a team of engineers execute it. As for the Wookie, we're not certain he made it out of the jungle. The city security is quite good, but the jungle is not completely covered." Russel seems to think a moment, "The Empire will offer its full assistance in the capturing the Wookiee. If you wish, you may refit the Millenium Falcon as a CSA vessel, instead of destroying it." Roark inclines his head. "Your offer is kind, but I am more concerned about the ships. Our Picket Fleet is already strained with the activity, and we lost ships last night. Security is more than adequate for work on the ground, but the New Republic General was quite clear on her intents." Russel nods, his voice cool, but no longer angry, "The Empire shall quell the threat in space. I'm sure that several ships will be able to arrive in time for an all out assault on all New Republic ships in the area." Roark looks a bit uneasy at this and resettles in his seat, saying, "I am concerned about the effect of a large scale conflict so close to Etti IV, Lt. Colonel. We've already lost revenue from businesses who feel threatened by the situation." Simone_Drake raises an eyebrow at the mention of an all out assault, glancing slightly over to Roark to listen as he states his response. Russel's arms adjust nervously, but the emotion refrains from appearing in his voice, "As you wish, Executive Officer. I suggest, then, that you send mail to Canis yourself about how you wish an attack to be carried out. We would not wish to interfere with your profit, and you are more than welcome to tell Canis that it comes under my recommendation." Roark looks relieved, and nods to Simone. "That would suffice. Thank you for your understanding. I will include any sensor data we have on them, as well as a description of what I saw on their ship." Russel nods. "My Lieutenant, Stahl, informs me that he assited your troops in the capturing of a new republican Wookiee. Definitely not Chewbacca, but still a worthy prize." Roark returns his gaze to Russel and thinks a moment, then nods. "I recall two beings being arrested on his information, a Wookie and a human male. This Wookie is also of the New Republic then?" Simone_Drake listens quietly, her gaze floating between the two men as they converse. Russel nods his head slightly, "That is what we suspect. The human male is a member of our own Bureau of Operations, an undercover agent. I would appreciate if you were to put them into the same cell." He shrugs his shoulders, "It is at his own request." Roark chuckles slightly. "Ah, I spoke to him. Alright, it's against procedure, but it'll be done. The Wookie assaulted some of your Stormtroopers." Russel nods, "That is what I'm told." His eyes flicker to Simone, then back to Roark, "What is the status on General Solo?" Roark replies, "We were considering moving General Solo to another location, or feigning a move to distract those looking for him. We've scheduled his trial." Russel thinks a moment, "Why not bypass the trial? Such a criminal doesn't even deserve such a right. Perform a trial, with a man who would appear to be solo, to quell the media, perhaps." Roark purses his lips, and says quietly, "Solo carries charges, and we intend to follow legal procedure." Simone_Drake watches Russel, nodding once silently in agreement to Roark's words. Russel nods, "As you wish, but I advise that you leave the case closed in the event that his ... friends attempt a rescue. Somehow, they have always seem to succeed unhindered. Roark smiles faintly. "Certainly." Russel smirks, "I still cannot figure out how a lone tatooine farm boy was responsible for the downfall of the empire." Roark comments neutrally, "It's an interesting question." Russel's glance brushes down his arm. He looks at his chronograph a moment, then back to Roark. "Are there any more pressing matters? I will contact Canis with an advisory, and would expect you to do the same. Any services the Empire may provide for you?" Roark shakes his head. "Not at the moment, Lt. Colonel. I will prepare the communique with the necessary information." Russel nods his head sharply, leaning forward slightly, and jerking his body up with him. He approaches Simone, extending a hand, "Pleased to meet you, Prex." Roark also rises, watching the two. Russel extends the hand testingly, as if he almost expects no response. Simone_Drake rises and does extend her hand to his, watching the man as he does so, "It was a pleasure to make your aquaintance, Lt. Colonel." Russel smirks slightly, dropping the hand to his side. He turns to face Roark. "A pleasure, as always, to meet with you, Executive Officer." The hand is extended again, but in a friendlier manner. Roark shakes the offered hand firmly, nodding. "Likewise, sir." Russel smiles stiffly at Roark, apparently a rare thing. He advances towards the door, swings it open, and exits. Russel leaves the room through the white doors out. Russel has left. Roark lets out a breath and looks at you. Simone_Drake lets her gaze follow Russel as he leaves, looking slightly irritated, but mentally shaking the look off and turning to glance at Roark. "Nice guy, " she states in a frosty tone. Roark raises an eyebrow. "You don't like him? He seems agreeable." Simone_Drake shrugs slightly, offering no comment. She instead states, "I am glad to see the Empire so willing to be of aide to us in this situation." Roark mms and strolls a ways, thoughtful. "I only hope they don't act without regard to us." Simone_Drake nods slowly, "Their only true loyalty lies in themselves. . which makes things difficult most times." Roark shrugs, saying, "Well, I don't think they disregard us entirely. If they did, we wouldn't currently have Solo, would we?" He smiles briefly. "I suppose any hope of business with the New Republic is gone." Simone_Drake shrugs slightly, "Perhaps. After this whole ordeal blows over, they might see things differently towards us." Roark says, "Hopefully. It's too much of a test for my liking." He runs a hand through his hair. "I suppose it's the usual." He finds the sofa and folds onto it. "I'll be into the office tomorrow." Simone_Drake nods, "I'll get started on this Solo situation in the morning. Once I contact some of my people, I'll draw up a detailed proposal and bring it to you myself. " Roark nods, running fingers over his bruise. "Sounds good. Oh, I've requested an extra security detail." He doesn't elaborate. Simone_Drake nods passively, "I would hope the Wookiee would be in custody before any plan involving the General is put into effect.. for security reasons." Roark says, "Right. Well, I'll see you at the office tomorrow." Simone_Drake nods, "Yes, I'll see you then." She makes her way over to the door. You step out through the white doors and into the District. A Meeting at Roark's House